This invention relates to a camshaft lubricating system for an engine and more particularly to an improved arrangement for insuring that the camshafts and valve train of an internal combustion engine will be lubricated immediately upon starting of the engine.
The criticality of providing adequate lubrication to the moving components of an internal combustion engine are well known. Even though the desirability of maintaining adequate lubrication for the engine is well known, there are certain conditions of engine operation wherein it is difficult if not impossible with present constructions so as to insure adequate lubrication of the components. For example, when the engine is running, it is a relatively simple matter to supply lubricant under pressure to those components which should be lubricated. However, when the engine has been shut down and then is restarted, there is normally some delay before the lubricant is delivered to all of the moving components. The more remote the component is from the lubricant reservoir and the lubricant pump, the more likely this component will not be adequately lubricated upon initial start up. It is well known that a large proportion of the wear of the components of the internal combustion engine occurs during start up.
One area wherein this lubricating problem is particularly acute is the lubrication system for the valve train, particularly with overhead valve overhead camshaft type engines. Normally the lubricant is supplied to the bearings and cam lobes and tappets through a pressure system that delivers the oil to the cam bearings or camshaft frequently through hollow internal passages in the camshaft. Because of the remote location, these components can be subject to high wear on initial start up when the oil has all drained from the cylinder head during long periods of inactivity.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for lubricating the camshafts and valve train of an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system wherein it is insured that the valve train or at least major components of it will be immersed in lubricant even when the engine is not running so as to insure adequate lubricant delivery upon start up.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement for trapping oil around certain of the valve train components that may accumulate when the engine is running and then will be available to lubricate these components when the engine is restarted after shutdown.